BA128
Synopsis ''Heather and Daniel win their second round battles to advance to the Top 64, but Megan and Colby have been drawn against each other as early as the second round. Only one of them can advance to the third round. Megan and Colby's second round battle occurs on a water battlefield to Colby's advantage, being a Water Specialist. Colby initially obtains the momentum, but their battle quickly becomes one-sided with Megan revealing her very tricky Heliolisk, who can swim and deliver powerful electric attacks against Colby's aquatic Pokemon. Colby retaliates with Lanturn who absorbs electricity. As such, Megan must rely on Samurott to advance her to the third round. Summary At the beginning of the episode, Heather is shown winning her second round match on the grass, her Crobat gliding her to victory. Daniel wins on ice with his Piloswine to advance to the third round. The three of them subsequently have the next day off and gather in the day's Block C stadium. They gather with Dante to watch the second round encounter between Megan and Colby. Yazmyne and Daniel weigh in saying that Colby is a Water-Type specialist, so Megan may be at a disadvantage, but Yazmyne adds that Megan is most definitely strong, so the battle won't be easy for either trainer. The referee introduces both trainers and the match begins. Colby starts his battle with his partner, Ludicolo and Megan sends out her trusted Nidoking. Heather thinks that's and odd choice, but Yazmyne believes Megan chose Nidoking because he can surg. Nidoking quickly opens the battle by striking Ludicolo with Shock Wave from a distance. Ludicolo recovers and fires an Energy Ball, which Nidoking dodges by jumping along different water platforms. Nidoking uses another Shock Wave, but Ludicolo counters this time with Razor Leaf to disperse the attack. Ludicolo then uses another Energy Ball, which lands a clean hit on Nidoking, who begins to shake on the platform. Megan begins to rethink her decision of the battle. However, she reveals one of Nidoking's newest moves: Thunder, which lands a massive hit on Ludicolo. The happy Pokemon endures and fires a Hydro Pump. Nidoking initially dodges, but Ludicolo follows Nidoking with another Hydro Pump to knock it out. Megan recalls Nidoking, apologizing for her lack of ability to command him properly. Megan then calls on her next Pokemon, a Heliolisk. Megan's friends are confused by the Megan's Pokemon, never having seen the species. Yazmyne scans the Pokemon in her Pokedex, which reads that Heliolisk is a species first discovered in the Kalos region, similar to her Spritzee. The battle continues. Colby has Ludicolo fire an Energy Ball. Heliolisk dodges and counters with Focus Blast for a direct hit. Ludicolo recovers and releases a Hydro Pump against its opponent. Heliolisk allows itself to be struck, and the Electric-Type seems to enjoy the attack to everyone's surprise. Megan reveals that her Heliolisk has the Dry Skin ability which will render Water attacks useless. The attacks will actually heal Heliolisk. The Electric-Type then unleashes a Thunderbolt to painfully shock Ludicolo. Heliolisk fires a second Focus Blast, but Ludicolo quickly dives into the water to evade. Using the water as cover, Ludicolo charges a Solar Beam without interruption. Ludiolo jumps out of the waters to attack, but Heliolisk blinds Ludicolo with Flash, which also causes Solar Beam to miss. Heliolisk jumps to another platform and shocks Ludicolo with Thunderbolt. Ludicolo crashes back into the waters unable to battle. Despite losing his favorite Pokemon, Colby retains a strong demeanor and decides to change his strategy. Colby's second Pokemon is a Golduck, another Water Pokemon. The second battle begins with Golduck charging at Heliolisk with Shadow Claw. Golduck swipes at Heliolisk but nothing happens, dumbfounding Colby. Megan reveals that Heliolisk is also a Normal Pokemon, rending Ghost attacks ineffective. Heliolisk subsequently lands a point-blank Thunderbolt. Golduck jumps away and hides in the waters after enduring the heavy attack, but Heliolisk subsequently begins to prepare Focus Blast. Daniel comments that Focus Blast isn't an accurate attack. Heliolisk is therefore doing its best to aim and time the attack well. Colby orders Golduck to burst up and attack with Giga Impact. Golduck bursts from the waters as Ludicolo did and rams into Heliolisk with massive force. Heliolisk loses control of his Focus Blast which flies into the air and harmlessly explodes. Golduck's attack carries Heliolisk into the waters. Colby instructs Golduck to recharge then strike with a second Giga Impact. Megan simultaneously orders Thunderbolt. After a few seconds a burst of electricity explodes from the waters in a might splash. Soon after, Heliolisk resurfaces and climbs onto a platform. Golduck resurfaces as well but unable to battle. . In the stands, Yazmyne correctly assumes that being submerged in water dealt extra damage to Golduck. Colby tries to retain his nerves and call on his last Pokemon for the battle: Gyarados who roars upon entry. Dante is certain Megan has this battle won since Colby only chooses Water Pokemon against her Heliolisk. Heather doesn't think a Pokemon like Gyarados despite Heliolisk's electricity will be defeated easily. The battle resumes and Shedinja makes the first move to attack with Thunderbolt, but the Electric-Type stops short at Gyarados' glare, which the announcer explains is Gyarados' Intimidate ability. Colby orders Flamethrower and Heliolisk quickly evades after blinding Gyarados with Flash. Gyarados then aims its Flamethrower at the water, causing steam to surround the field. Megan loses sight of Heliolisk and cannot give effective commands. Colby can't see either, but he trusts Gyarados to aim for Heliolisk and attack with Flamethrower. The audience see bursts of flames emerging from the steam. When the steam eventually clears, Heliolisk is shown unable to battle, having been struck by at least one of the Flamethrowers. To a confused audience, Colby says he was a fool not to use Gyarados earlier. Daniel says if water is a bonus to Pokemon with the Dry Skin ability, then fire must be a weakness, inflicting twice the damage. Megan recalls Heliolisk, knowing Colby is correct about the drawback of Dry Skin. Daniel believes Colby's move was risky but clever. Megan to choose Samurott as her final Pokemon for the battle. In the beginning of the match, Samurott rushes toward Gyarados to attack with Aqua Jet, but Gyarados stops it by rotating the pool with Twister. Samurott thrashes before using Razor Shell to slash through it and deliver a second swipe on Gyarados. Gyarados recovers and lands a powerful Dragon Rage. Megan notes that Colby is using Gyarados defensively instead of using ultra-offense, common to the species. She had Samurott regroup and use Swords Dance, which bolsters its attack strength. Samurott lands Aqua Jet a powerful hit despite Gyarados' type. Daniel comments that Gyarados seems to have the edge, but with Samurott's Swords Dance, Megan can still win with raw power. As such, Samurott empowers itself with a second Swords Dance. However, Gyarados has the time to land a second Dragon Rage. Samurott lunges for Gyarados with another Aqua Jet, but Gyarados evaporates the water with Flamethrower. Gyarados then launches into another Dragon Rage. Samurott swims around the attack and strikes Gyarados with Revenge for a heavy blow. The powerful attack stuns Gyarados, Samurott subsequently leaps from the pool and lands a Razor Shell. Gyarados suffers a critical blow and succumbs to the damage. The referee declares Gyarados unable to battle. Megan has defeated Colby and she advances to the third round to the stadium's applause. At the end of the day, Colby expresses nonchalance toward his loss. Colby explains to Yazmyne that his only desire is to become a master Water-Type trainer, but he's no real interest in the Pokemon League or Contests. Rather, he just wants to train his Pokemon and battle strong trainers, and competing in the Gyms and the Pokemon League allows him to do so. It gives him a reason to keep catching new Pokemon and train. Yazmyne likes Colby's position and privately believes that one day, Colby might surprise him and become a member of the Elite Four of any region he chooses. Major Events *Heather and Daniel win their second round battles and advance to the third round. *Megan defeats Colby and advances to the third round Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Heather *Megan *Colby *Trainers *Civilians *Referee Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Petilil (Dante's) *Nidoking *Heliolisk *Piloswine *Crobat *Samurott *Ludicolo *Gyarados (Colby's) *Golduck Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Indigo Plateau Conference